


Sanguine (Robert Plant NSFW One-Shot)

by sugar_and_shade



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blood Loss, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_and_shade/pseuds/sugar_and_shade
Summary: A little ficlet that I wrote a few years ago. Half-smut, half-romance. I think.
Relationships: Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Sanguine (Robert Plant NSFW One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> 🇬🇧 Terminology:
> 
> Pound (n.) — British currency (1 British pound = 1.30 US dollars).
> 
> Shag (vb.) — To have sexual intercourse.
> 
> Bloke (n.) — Informal word to describe a male; British equivalent to the American expression, “dude.”
> 
> Knickers (n.) — Women’s underwear.
> 
> Fannie (n.) — Female genitals.

****1969**.**

She likes neither booze, nor hard rock, nor the idea of wild sex. I bet each dress in her wardrobe doesn’t rise above the knees. She’s innocent. 

_Too_ innocent.

I want to change her. I want to _fuck_ her, basically. Last week, I made a ten-pound bet with Jimmy: If I get her in bed within the next month, I win.

“Should’ve bet fifteen pounds,” I say, “if she’s a virgin.”

Jimmy chuckles. “We can do that. But if she _really_ is, and if you _do_ shag her, Robert, then I need to see evidence.”

“Evidence?”

“I need to see her blood, Robert. Girls bleed after being fucked by a bloke for the first time. It’s a sign of womanhood. Or something.”

I laugh, quite hard. “The used condom, too, I suppose?”

“That might be taking it a bit too far, mate.”

He winces.

* * *

That evening, I join her as she watches the English sunset. She says that it is nothing like American sunsets.

I say nothing in response, and I hold her hand.

Her lips are soft, but her arse is undeniably firm. She moans as I suck on her dark nipples. Her knickers are quite moist, her swollen fannie even more so. I dive my face in between her legs, easily spread.

“Fuck,” she groans. Until now, I haven’t heard her curse. She definitely isn’t the sweet little American church girl her mother raised her to be. 

She comes. Quick. I must have licked her around fifty times. Fast, hard flickers of the tongue.

Sucked on her clit, too. Birds dig that.

She is nice and tight. Just as I expected and hoped for. 

* * *

She bleeds. 

It soils the cotton of the sheets and stains our bare, damp skin. She is crying out. Bawling, almost. I panic. It is shown through my calmer movements. I kiss her more. I apologise for hurting her.

I press deliberate kisses upon her breasts, flattened from her lying straight on her back. And all the while, I fear delving any deeper into her. She might scream.

“Please,” she begs, tucking in a loose curl behind my ear. “Don’t stop ‘cause of me.” Her sweet American twang softens into a whimper. The tears roll down her pretty face. “I’ll be okay.”

And I lick them away, washing her face clean.

“I’m sorry, love,” I whisper. “I’ll be finished soon.”

She continues to lay beneath me. Our heartbeats touch. I bring her legs to enclose my waist. And with discretion, of course, I engage in a few deep strokes. Neither too rough, nor too quick. She sucks in a small breath. She starts to handle it better.

“Good, babe,” I coo. “You’re getting so much better.”

Not long after, I come. Hard. I collapse on her, resting against the inviting warmth of her chest.

Rivulets of blood have travelled down her legs, and continues to blemish the sheets.

We lay in silence.

The sanguine colour of her lipstick is smeared all over my mouth. Her blood is the same colour, I recognise.

I wipe the remnants of her tears. I don’t care much about the bet anymore.

I only care about her.

She stares at the English moon.

“It just ain’t the same,” she murmurs before she rests her weary eyelids.

* * *


End file.
